2020 Delcore's Usercane Season
Calendar 1st Quarter --- January 8th-April 8th 2nd Quarter --- April 9th-July 9th 3rd Quarter --- July 10th-October 10th 4th Quarter --- October 11th-December 17th New Stipulations # Season will not occur on Atlantic Basin. We will go on Delkraneiysia Basin this year. 1A. DK Follows a different scale then ATL. Chart is Delcore's Hurricane Windscale. TS- 40-74mph H1 75-94mph H2 95-114 MH3 115-129 MH4 130-154 MH5 155-174 IH D6 175-199 IH 200+ 1B. New Edits to Wind ''' 50 Edits- Delkranistorm 500 Edits- Major Hurricane C3 100 Edits- Tropical Storm 750 Edits- Major Hurricane C4 250 Edits C1 Hurricane 1000 Edits Major Hurricane C5 375 Edits- C2 Hurricane 1250 Edits Incredible Hurricane D6 --------------------------1500 Edits - Incredible Hurricane D7-------------- '''2- Staffing Oppertunities If you want to help out, you can contact Delcore44247 or comment below. A member of this season may be upgraded to administer the advisories, and upon 3 advisories, your eligible for a 60 pt bonus onto your storm. 3- Bonuses-''' Administrative Assistant- 45pts You've helped contribute to the season 3 times or more. Delcore's Bonus -- 50pts You are a member of the Delcore's Wiki. HHW Administration Bonus- 30pts --- You are a member of the HHW administration. '''4- Storms are pulled from the main season. '''If you don't see your storm here, comment or contact Delcore44247. We will compose advisories based on performance. Storm strengths are decided by edit counts only. If you don't have a storm on the main season, comment down below, that you want to join. Its recommended that you also leave your most recent edit count and storm name desired. Delcore's Usercane Class of 2020 -1st Quarter- '''Hurricane Eagle (WestCoastEaglesFan45) 263 Edits--- 75mph A powerful storm has formed in the South Delkraneiysia Sea on January 4th. On January 8th, the first advisory of the season, Eagle has been upgraded to a severe tropical storm, tagged with an 80% chance of becoming a hurricane. As of 2am on January 10th, Eagle has been upgraded to near-hurricane status. Storm aircraft DelkrainD5 found Eagle’s sustained winds have reached around 73mph. On January 11th around 2pm, the system was downgraded back to a tropical storm. Eagle had lost its circulation. The form of the storm became very messy and less organized then in the previous 24 hrs. As of 11pm on January 11th, Eagle appears to have re-organized, and had achieved wind estimates around 73mph once more. Late on January 11th, Eagle came ashore just north of Santa Ludo, in the state of Delcore. Eagle hit the shore with 70mph winds. Some power outages occurred, as tree limbs fell down. High winds were felt across Delcore State, and even in Delcore's Village, winds of 50mph were observed. storm surge of 7' were observed as Eagle hit just after high tide. Eagle swept across land and landed in the York Bay oon the evening of Jan. 12th. Eagle is now expected to travel NNW out to sea. Some extra-tropical storms could make it up to Ny-Norge by mid to late week. Eagle could strengthen as it goes post-tropical. Tropical Storm Dogian (RestartingE) 102 edits- 40mph A far off storm, Dogian is not likely to impact land. The storm is located in the hurricane bay, of the SW coast. Category:Delcore's Category:Delcore's Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:DK Seasons Category:Usercanes Category:Current Seasons